


Hide'N'Seek

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!rhett, little!jessie, little!link, middle!jessie, mommy!christy, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Link and Jessie challenge the caregivers to a game of hide'n'seek! Link is...not very good at it, but he tries.





	Hide'N'Seek

“98, 99, 100!” 

Rhett stepped down the stairs to the basement, eyeing everything slowly. That lump of blankets was very suspicious, especially given the fact that it kept giggling every few seconds. He shook his head, sighing softly as he splayed his hands on his hips. “Hmm, I wonder what happened to Jessie, Link, and Christy? Where could they be hiding? There’s a lot of places down here to hide…” 

The blanket lump giggled again. 

Rhett strolled lazily around to the closet and pulled the door open. No Jessie. Well, that was a surprise. She loved to pop out of the doors and scare whoever was seeking. He shut the door and moved over to the bar, peeking over the edge. 

“Aha! Found you!” 

“Aw,” Jessie pouted as she popped up. 

“Nice touch not hiding in the closet,” Rhett held up a hand for a conciliatory high five. Jessie accepted. 

“Thought you wouldn’t find me,” She mumbled. “Betcha won’t find Momma, though!” 

“Is that a challenge?” Rhett’s eyes gleamed with equal mischief as she giggled and bounced on the spot. 

“You won’t find herrrrrr,” Jessie teased, going back behind the bar to rescue her stuffed pig. “Jellybean says you won’t either!” she held the pig up and made it oink at Rhett. 

“C’mon. Help me go find Link and we’ll see about that.” Rhett winked at her. 

* * *

 

“I think that’s Link!” Jessie rather conspicuously stage-whispered, pointing at the blankets on the sofa with her free hand. 

“You do?”

She nodded eagerly, clutching Jellybean right under her chin. “Uh huh. Go check!” 

Rhett moved over and grabbed the top of the blankets and pulled them back swiftly in one move. “Found you, Bumblebee!” he sang softly, as Link popped up with a little pout. “We gotta work on your hiding skills, little man.” Rhett told him, as Link grabbed the pacifier hanging off his shirt and stuck it into his mouth with a little pout. 

Rhett ruffled his hair softly. “Don’t be mad, Bumblebee. Now come on and help us find Christy! By the time we find her the pizza should be here!” 

“Pizza!” Link perked up at the mention of food, lisping happily around his binky, a complete turn around in his mood. 

“Come on!” Jessie whined, stomping her foot. “Momma’s won three times already! We gotta find her before the timer goes off!” 

“Okay. You go that way and I’ll take Link this way,” Rhett pointed and took Link’s hand. “C’mon, Bumblebee. Let’s find Christy, huh?” There was a large ottoman in the middle of the room that Rhett had his money on. The lid looked slightly different, and it was hollow. If nothing was in there (They didn’t keep any toys downstairs for the kiddos, nobody was allowed down in the basement without supervision) then there was enough space for someone to fit in there. 

Jessie clattered around the bathroom, pulling the curtains back and looking around. Rhett let go of Link’s hand and pulled the top off the ottoman. “Aha!” Christy sat up with a laugh, Link startling backward a little.

“Chrissy scares Link!” Link accused, holding his binky in his hand. 

“I’m sorry baby boy,” Christy took Rhett’s offered hands and stood up, stepping out of the stool so Rhett could replace the top. “Would a hug make it better?” 

Link nodded petulantly, sucking at his binky again. 

“There we go.” Christy hugged him tight, the sound of the doorbell breaking the semi-silence as Jessie came back into the room. 

“Momma, the pizza’s here!” 

Christy let go of Link. “So it is. Let me go upstairs and get it.” 

“I left tip money by the door,” Rhett called after her. 

“Alright, kiddos,” Rhett clapped his hands. “Everybody wash your hands and then we’ll go up and have some pizza!” 

* * *

 

“Bumblebee, you’re so sleepy,” Link had abandoned his own seat several minutes earlier in favor of sitting in Rhett’s lap instead. Rhett had started feeding him little bits of his own pizza between eating his own meal. But now Link’s head was lolling on his shoulders, occasionally dropping to rest against Rhett’s shoulder or arm. “We gotta get you in bed soon.” 

Link checked back in momentarily. “Link goes ni ni,” he mumbled tiredly.

“Yeah, you eat a few more bites and you can go night night.” Rhett replied fondly, while Jessie and Christy bagged up leftover pizza and tossed the boxes into the trash. He hand-fed Link another few bites of pizza and then ate Link’s pizza crusts. He didn’t want to be woken up later by a growling stomach. 

“Link goes ni ni,” Link murmured again, tugging on Rhett’s sleeve with a heavy hand. Rhett pushed his chair back. 

“I know, bo.” he murmured. “Link’s gonna go to sleep real soon.” He carted Link up the stairs and into his special bedroom for when he was in headspace. “Just gotta get Link in the bath first and then we’ll turn on Link’s nightlight, put some lavender sleepy-oil in his diffuser, and then Link can go sleep.” 

Link was lax the entire time Rhett got him bathed, occasionally letting out another whimper and little plea of “Link do ni ni” before Rhett finally got him out of his bath and wrapped in one of Jessie’s My Little Pony hooded towels.

“Just a minute, bo,” he murmured. “Dry off, get dressed, brush teeth, then bed.” Rhett mostly did all of that  _ to _ Link, rather than Link helping. He was exhausted after their afternoon of play. Every so often another tired plea to ‘go ni ni’ would break through Rhett’s narration of what he was doing and he’d smile softly. 

Holding Link in one arm, Rhett unmade the bed and tucked Link beneath the bedding, lining up the extra pillows with the bed rail on Link’s side of the bed. “Here we go little man,” Rhett handed Link his blankie and turned on the nightlight and the diffuser. After he’d set those to rights, Rhett turned back and kissed Link’s forehead. “Goodnight, sleepy boy.” Link was asleep by the time Rhett had turned on the baby monitor and left the room.


End file.
